A Horse With No Name
by jmd0820
Summary: Vic seeks peace after the robbery
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

"I was hoping you were here to stay."

Vic sighed and leaned back on the couch across from her father.

"Dad, I told you when I called that I was coming for a visit."

He smiled ruefully,

"A man can dream. You're the only one of my kids not living in Philly. All the boys are settling down and you're still off in the wild, wild west."

"The boys are not settling down. Michael doesn't even have a girlfriend. They're just doing what you want them to do."

"And you're not."

She returned his smile.

"When have I ever?"

Vic stood, signalling she was done with this particular subject.

"I'm going to get ready for bed. Got some calls to make."

He nodded, knowing what call she meant. Vic made her way to the guest bedroom and flopped down on the bed. This had been her room when she was younger but it had been drastically made over into her mother's taste. Vic pulled her phone from her back pocket. He answered the house phone on the second ring.

"Hey."

He must have checked the caller ID. She smiled at his tone.

"Hey, yourself."

"How's it going?"

"Oh, you know. There's nothing like a trip home to remind you why you live so far away. It's been nice to see everyone, though. My father says hello."

"I doubt that."

She laughed to herself.

"Yeah, I made that up."

"How are you really, Vic."

She could hear the shift in his tone and she could see his face in her mind as clear as day, worried and curious at the same time.

"I'm okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's kind of nice to be away from everything."

Walt grew quiet.

"I mean the negative things."

"Yep, I know. I had better get going. I need to take care of the horse before it gets dark."

"You went riding?"

"Yep."

"Okay, then, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Vic..."

"Yeah."

"I love you."

Her throat constricted slightly.

"I love you, too. Night."

Walt hung up and looked around the cabin. Without her, it seemed empty and cold. He tried not to convey his disappointment that she was there without him. She didn't need him dragging her down any more than she already felt. He shoved his hat on his head and went to care for his horse. Outside the wind blew. It wouldn't be long before the first snow arrived. He inhaled the air and ran his hands over the warm body of his horse. The animal's strength was obvious to the touch. His muscles rippled just underneath the velvet overlay of his coat. Walt's mind flashed back to standing with Vic while she brushed the horse. He had brimmed with feelings when he had placed his hand over hers and let it linger. In that moment, had felt a similar concern. One that she might decide to leave him and go home. He knew her father was pressuring her to return to her home and pick up the pieces of her life there. He had wanted to tell her so badly that day that he wanted her to stay. That he loved her and he had wanted nothing more than to take away her pain. He wanted her to make her own choice. He wanted her to chose him without pressure or his pushing. That had always been his way. Sometimes it backfired. She had chosen to stay and his heart had swelled. He had been unable to keep the smile off his face when she had simply asked him for a raise. Walt finished up with the animal and gave him one last pat before returning to the cabin.

He took a shower and sat on the bed. It seemed so large without her, even though it really wasn't. He missed her invading his space and chattering away about her day. He lay down and stared into the darkness. Walt considered what he wanted. He wanted to go to her. He wanted to ease her pain and bring her home. Home. Wyoming would always be his home. Vic had referred to Philadelphia as home. He understood. If he lived on the other side of the world, this place would still be his true home. Sighing, he tossed back the blankets and pulled on a pair of jeans and shirt. Wandering out onto the porch, he looked out at the darkened sky. Once he had found the solitude healing, now it was suffocating. Walt leaned on the porch rail and lost himself in his thoughts.

Vic lay on her temporary bed staring at the ceiling. There was light tap on the door. Vic sat up.

"Come in."

Her mother came in, graceful and flowing as always. It eluded Vic how she always managed to look so put together.

"Victoria, everything alright?"

"Yeah, mom. What's up?"

"You know your father is jut worried about you, right."

"Yeah."

Her mother studied her with eyes that mirrored her own.

"We're all worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"You got shot..."

"I've already hashed this out with dad. I'm not looking for a repeat performance. That's in the past. It's over."

"Is it?"

"Yes, I've moved on. I'm happy now."

"Victoria, I know that we haven't always seen eye to eye."

"There's an understatement."

Her mother ignored her tone.

"However, all I want is for my children to be happy. You say that you are happy in this relationship with Walt Longmire?"

"Yes."

"Then where is he?"

"He's respecting what I want, which is something people in this family seem to struggle with."

"Have you asked yourself why you needed this time away from him."

"It's not him I need time away from. It's...everything."

"Including him or you would have brought him with you."

"There aren't any problems with Walt, mom. I know you and dad don't like it but stop trying to make trouble where there isn't any. Jesus!"

Her mother nodded.

"I'm only making an observation. You know your life."


	2. Chapter 2

h. 2

It was the same dream she'd had countless times before. The cool night, the bright lights being pointed at her face, the echoes of her own voice yelling, the gunshot. The images were also the same. Dead eyes. Lifeless eyes staring into nothingness. Eyes that would never process sights again. Dark eyes. Vic sat up with a gasp. Despite the chill in the room, she was covered with a light sheen of sweat. She ran a hand across her forehead, wiping away some of the moisture. Shivering slightly, she laid back down and pulled the covers back up, trying to generate some warmth and comfort. Those were the things generally provided to her by Walt. The nightmares were nothing new. They had started after her first encounter with Chance Gilbert. It wasn't until she had started to share a bed with Walt that she realized she didn't have to deal with them alone. He would hold her when she had nightmares and whisper comfort into her ears until she fell back to sleep. She always felt safe when he held her. Closing her eyes, she waited for sleep that would not come.

x

Vic waited while the phone rang on the other end. Nothing. No answer. She dialed his cell number and waited. Again there was no answer. Vic dropped her phone on the table in frustration. He should be up. It was late enough in the morning in Durant for him to be up. She ran her hand lightly over her cup of coffee. The residual warmth radiated onto her hands. Her mother breezed in with an airiness Vic could never achieve.

"Morning. Want some breakfast?"

Vic shook her head.

"I already had cereal. Going to meet Michael in a few minutes."

Lena Moretti smiled.

"I believe Michael has missed you the most. Tell him to come for dinner."

Vic nodded as she stood up and slid her phone into her pocket.

x

"You seem awful quiet, Vic. What's up?"

Vic looked out across the city park. In the city, you had to look for nature. In Durant, you had to look for the civilization. The differences were not lost on her. Her youngest brother leaned in close, his arm brushing hers.

"Do you ever wonder how you got where you are?"

He gave her a confused look.

"How do you mean?"

"I mean, you make plans for your life and later realize you're in a completely different place than you thought you'd be."

"That's deep."

Vic smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Too deep for you, huh."

He bumped her arm with his and matched her eye roll with one of his own.

"What do I know? I'm just a cop."

"Is that what makes you happy?"

"Happy? Not always but I can't see myself doing something else. How's life out west? How's your cowboy?"

Thinking about him made her smile.

"Fine."

Michael Moretti kicked at the dirt near his shoe.

"I heard you were in a robbery."

Her smile faded.

"Yeah, it was fucked up. Robber wasn't much more than a kid. He got killed."

"Sucks."

"Yes, it does."

"But you weren't hurt?"

"Nope."

"That's good. It was pretty shitty when dad found out you'd been shot. Why didn't you call someone, Vic?"

She sighed.

"Because I knew dad would do exactly what he did. Try to control everything. Demand I come home. I could just as easily have gotten shot when I was working here in Philly."

"Yeah. Tony almost got shot couple weeks back. Sent mom into a frenzy. You think she'd be used to it by now."

"I'm not sure you ever get used to it. I'm not sure you should. Maybe that's when you know it's time to be done with it."

Her brother eyed her curiously.

"Thinking about a career change."

"I don't know. Thought about it. Don't know what I would do though."

Michael's phone buzzed. He checked it and sighed.

"Call of duty. I've gotta run. Catch you later, okay?"

"Later."

She watched her brother rush off, phone to his ear. Vic stood and ambled slowly through the park. It was so different than in Wyoming. The closeness of everything almost felt suffocating. The air was thick with smoke and smog and the noise was constant. Her phone buzzed. Vic looked down and immediately recognized the number.

"Hey."

"Hey, sorry, I missed your call."

"It's alright. Busy?"

"You could say that. That's what I'm calling you about. I need your help?"

"Is something wrong?"

He was quiet for a moment before he answered.

"No, I just need help finding you from this airport."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Literally everything about Walt Longmire contrasted with his surroundings. In all the years she had known him, she had never seen him in such an urban environment. There seemed to be room for him in the open spaces of Durant. Here, he seemed larger than life. He was taking in the city, eyes pasted to the window of the cab they rode in.

"Never been to Philly?"

"Nope. First time."

He had removed his hat and held it in his lap. That alone made him stand out in any crowd here. By contrast, he had never seen Vic so in her element. She had always been the fish out of water back home. Even years into living there, she sometimes seemed of place. Here, she seemed to fit perfectly. She had propelled him through the airport like a champ. She was even dressed like she belonged here in clothes he didn't remember seeing before.

"I should get a hotel."

A small smile played across her face.

"Walt, my parents aren't under the illusion that I'm pure or anything. My mother is going to insist you stay at the house. I promise."

"You dad..."

"Will get over it. My mother will tell him that."

"Sounds kinda familiar."

That earned him a look. He smiled in return. The taxi pulled up in front of the house and Walt removed his duffel bag from the trunk. He followed her up the front walk, feeling oddly like a kid instead of a mature adult. He paused.

"Scared."

"No."

She laughed and took his arm.

"Come on. In the shark tank."

x

Walt had not been prepared for the physical resemblance between Vic and mother. Except for the difference in hair color, it was uncanny. They even had similar mannerisms. It was a bit dizzying. Vic Sr had stared at him through most of dinner, only interjecting once in a while. The older man's feelings had not softened towards him since his unannounced trip to Durant in the wake of Vic's being shot. The introvert in Walt cringed at the loudness of the Morettis. He could only imagine what it was like when they were all together.

"So, Walt, are you staying with us?"

Vic Sr opened his mouth but Lena held up a manicured hand.

"They live together, Victor. They're already sleeping together."

Walt could feel the heat on his face. Vic rolled her eyes.

"God, mom, really."

"Well, it's the truth, Victoria. Why pretend."

Vic shook her head and pulled him into a hallway.

"Do you want to get a hotel?"

He looked down at his boots.

"I don't want to disrespect your parents, Vic. Especially your father."

She rolled her eyes again.

"I'm pushing forty, Walt. I'm not a kid."

"Still, it's awkward."

She nodded.

"I'll come with you then."

"I don't want to pull you away from your family."

Vic shook her head.

"Walt, now that you're here, I want to jump you. A lot. Choose wisely."

The corner of his mouth turned up.

x

"Brilliant idea. I've missed you."

Vic propped her head up on her hand and surveyed his form beneath her. Walt reached up and a finger over her cheek.

"I missed you, too. A lot."

"Is that why you came here?"

Walt turned over on his side and face her on the bed.

"Are you mad?"

Her eyes searched his for a moment.

"No. Surprised but not mad."

"I wasn't sure since you wanted to come alone. I don't want you to think I'm trying to make you do anything you don't want to do."

She smiled at him.

"I know. I'm sort of glad you showed up. It's been almost a week. Is that why you didn't answer the phone earlier."

"Yep."

She smiled at him and it warmed him down to his toes.

"I wasn't running away from you, Walt. I need you to know that."

"I know. I understand."

Walt reached out and touched her hair.

"Let's talk about it later. I really missed you, Vic."

x

Vic sat up with the same feeling shooting through her stomach. She was breathing heavily.

"Shit."

The word came out louder than she intended.

"Vic?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay."

Walt sat up, his hand already on her back.

"Yeah."

He studied her.

"The nightmares again?"

She nodded. Walt's hand traced patterns over her back while she caught her breath. He started to lay back and pulled her with him.

"C'mon. Lay down. You're safe."

She allowed him to guide her into his chest and side. Vic inhaled the scent that was so much Walt. His arms tightened around her and he buried her face in her hair.

"Every night?"

He felt her head bob up and down. Walt sighed and kissed her head.

"Try to sleep. I'm here."

She closed her eyes and lay in the dark for a while. Sleep would not find her.

"Walt?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yep."

"Why did you come here? The truth."

He sighed.

"You really want to get into this now?"

She shifted her head so she could see his face.

"Yes."

"Some part of me was afraid you might not come home."

Vic wrinkled her nose.

"You're serious."

He nodded, afraid she would become angry.

"Why would you think that?"

"When you were talking about coming here, you referred to it as home. I was afraid you would get here and realize it was your real home and not Wyoming. Not me."

Vic pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I guess it was kind of dumb."

"Have I done something to make you doubt my love for you?"

Walt shook his head.

"No."

"Walt, this is my home in the sense that it's where I'm from. But my home is in Durant, too. With you."

"There's something else."

She looked at him questioningly.

"I think that you and I are alike in that we don't ask for help. Even when we should. You like to figure out things on your own. I respect that. But, sometimes, we need other people. I should have come to you after Branch died. I shouldn't have pushed you away. We needed each other then but we both turned to other people. I regret that, Vic. I want you to let me help you."

She looked away.

"It's hard for me, Walt. Sometimes I feel like I rely on you too much and it scares the hell out of me."

"I know. It scares me, too, Vic. Like with the race."

"Race?"

'The Running Eagle race. I wanted to help you but I wasn't sure how."

"You did help me, Walt. Running that race was the first step, even though your horse put me on my ass and left me."

"He came back. Maybe he knew you needed to be alone for part of the journey. You needed to be alone for part of this journey, too. But, now, I'm here for you, Vic."

She could feel the tears in her eyes that had not fallen.

"I'm always here for you."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

"Are you sure about this, Walt?"

"Nope."

Vic sighed and gave him an impatient look.

"You don't have to do this. We're leaving tomorrow, anyway."

He ran his hand over his chin.

"I want to leave with a clean slate, Vic."

She huffed a little.

"I think it's a little late."

"It's never too late. We're proof of that."

That caused her to smile a little. He tilted his head towards her.

"Go and have a good time with your brothers. Don't worry about me. I'm a big boy."

That earned him a laugh. She ran her hand over his arm and pulled on it, tugging him closer.

"Don't get dead."

"I'll do my best."

He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. Walt stood on the street watching her walk off until she was out of sight.

When he arrived at the small bar, it was still fairly early and the crowd was light. He surveyed the room. Not exactly neutral territory but it was the most neutral he would get here in Philadelphia He spotted Victor Moretti instantly. The man had a presence about him. It was a trait he shared with his daughter. Walt removed his hat at he approached the table. Vic Sr looked up at him and leaned back in his chair.

"Thought maybe you changed your mind."

"Nope."

Walt ordered a beer and took a sip once it was set in front of him. It wasn't Ranier but it would have to do. Vic Sr watched him with sharp eyes. The eyes of police detective Walt noted.

"Thanks for meeting me, Chief."

Walt rested his arms on the table and leaned forward a bit. Victor nodded.

"I can respect a man who wants to meet his problems head on."

"We're leaving tomorrow."

"So I heard."

"I wanted a chance to clear the air before we go."

"Say what's on your mind."

Walt looked at the older man.

"Chief, I know that you don't like me. That's fine. Lots of folks don't like me. I know that you do love your daughter, however. I have a daughter. I understand what it's like to be a father. I've made the mistake more than once of trying to get her to live her life the way I think she should. However, she's an adult and I've learned the hard way that she has to make her own decisions. We've had some rough spots because I didn't respect that. I love your daughter, sir, and she loves me. That's not going to change. I realize we got started off the wrong foot. You blame me for her getting shot. I can live with that. That's all in the past and I hope that we can move on."

Walt paused and leaned back in his chair.

"She has chosen her own life and the more that you try to force her into the life you think she should be living, the more distant she becomes. I've learned that the hard way with Vic, too. She's not a teenager that needs corralling or even a young adult who needs guidance. She's a mature woman who knows her own mind and has no trouble making it up. I hope that you can learn to respect that and respect the choices that she's making. Family is important, Chief."

Victor watched him with the same sharp look. It was almost impossible to tell what the man was thinking.

"You're right about that, Walt. Family is important."

Victor finished his beer and stood up.

"You have certainly given me some things to think about."

His tone was gruff but something about the man seemed a little different. He rose and Walt followed suit. After a hesitation, Victor extended his hand. Walt shook it firmly.

"Take care of my daughter, Walt."

x

"I see you survived."

Walt toweled off his hair as he came from the bathroom. Vic sat cross legged on the hotel bed, looking up at him with a teasing look on her face.

"I did."

He tossed the towel aside and sat down next to her. She reached up and ran her hand through his wet, unruly hair.

"Good, because I'm pretty fond of you."

He smiled a little.

"That's good to know."

"So, what did you talk about?"

Walt shrugged.

"A few things."

Vic rolled her eyes.

"Walt Longmire, man of few words. I'm sure it was a fascinating conversation."

She stifled a yawn.

"What time is our flight in the morning?"

"Eight."

She nodded and smiled.

"Good, I'm ready to go home."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

"So, what do you think?"

Vic looked around.

"It's a...ranch? So that long ass ride was for...?"

Walt nodded towards a corral with several horses of all sizes and colors in it.

"It's a horse ranch."

She glanced back at the horse trailer hooked behind the Bronco.

"You selling your horse or something?"

He chuckled to himself.

"No. Come on."

He motioned for her to follow him. They slowly approached the corral. A man almost as tall as Walt came across to meet them, smiling.

"Hey, Walt."

Walt shook the man's hand.

"Ike. Vic, this is Ike Carson. This is his ranch."

The man smiled at her. He looked about Walt's age, his skin browned from too much time in the sun and with deep set green eyes. Vic returned the smile, confused as ever. He motioned to the horses.

"This what I got. They're all good, sound animals."

Walt nodded, his eyes moving over the animals.

"I need a gentle one. Not too big."

Ike nodded. Entering the enclosure, he made his way through the group of horses until he approached a golden colored Palomino. He laid his hands on her and clipped a lead on her. She came willingly as he led her over to them.

"That'd be this girl. She's as sweet as they come. Hard to even get her up to a trot she's so laid back."

Walt studied the horse and ran his hands over her. The horse turned his head and nuzzled him as he stroked her pale coat. He turned to Vic.

"What do you think?"

"She's...pretty."

He could hear the uncertainty in her voice and he smiled.

"So you want to buy her?"

"You're buying a horse?"

"Yep. For you. There's two of us. We need two horses."

Vic, for once, was speechless. Walt held out his hand to her. She approached the horse and touched her softly. The horse, in turn, nuzzled her. Vic laughed out loud, a sound that was music to Walt's ear. He took the lead.

"Here, let's walk her over to the trailer and see if they get along."

While Walt introduced the horses, Vic turned to Ike.

"What's her name?"

"Doesn't have one yet."

Vic turned her eyes back to the horse.

"Seems to be a theme around here."

Within an hour, the horse was loaded into the trailer along with Walt's horse and the Bronco was on the highway. Vic looked across the seat at him.

"You're crazy, you know that. No one's ever gotten me a horse before."

Walt smiled.

"It's an experience, Vic, riding a horse out into nature and just being. It's not like the race you were in where you were rushing. We'll take it slow. I'll be with you."

She returned his smile and turned back towards the window.

x

Vic jerked upwards with a hard exhale. Sweat beaded on her face and some trickled down her back. Her heart was thumping so hard, she could feel it in her ears. She took several calming, deep breaths and tried to relax her posture.

"You okay?"

He was pushing himself up to a seated position, concerned blue eyes on her. Vic nodded wordlessly and tossed aside the covers, planting her feet on the floor. She made her way into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Leaning on the sink, she lowered her face. After a moment she turned on the water and splashed some on her face, trying to clear her head. She held a towel to her face, momentarily blocking out the world. When she came from the bathroom, Walt was still sitting up in bed waiting for her. She crawled back in and lay her head back down. Walt watched her.

"Vic, maybe you need to talk to someone."

Her eyes moved to his.

"I've tried that."

"In a group setting. Maybe you need to talk to someone who in only focused on you."

He lay back on his side, facing her.

"I thought you didn't go for that sort of thing."

He frowned.

"I just said it wasn't for everyone."

She sighed.

"I was hoping it would just stop."

"I think we both know it's not."

She nodded her head in acceptance.

"Maybe I'll try to find someone in the area."

Walt smiled in agreement.

"If it doesn't help, you can always stop."

He motioned for her. Vic slid over closer to him. He bent over and buried his nose in her hair.

"I just want you to be happy."

He murmured it into the top of her head. He felt the motion of her head nodding.

"I know, Walt."

"I have another surprise for you tomorrow."

She shifted her face up towards his.

"What?"

Walt gave her a look.

"It's a surprise."

Vic rolled her eyes.

"You know I hate surprises."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

"Holy shit!"

Walt smiled warmly. It was the reaction he had hoped for.

"So was it worth it?"

Vic looked around at the landscape around her. After riding the horses for what felt like forever, they had finally arrived at a clearing. A spring ran through it, bubbling and gurgling along it's way. In the distance, mountains loomed. Going had been slow due to her inexperience and the weather was cool, but, the sun was shining brightly and it was a beautiful day.

"Hell yes. This looks like something you'd seen on a calendar. I bet it's really awesome in the spring."

Walt tied off the horses and proceeded to lay out a picnic lunch he had brought. Vic studied him.

"Wow, you thought of everything, didn't you."

He shrugged modestly.

"Places like this give me peace. I hope it does the same for you. When you can ride a little better, you can find you own spots. It does the soul good in a way nothing else does."

Vic looked around and nodded.

"I can see that."

They sat eating sandwiches in silence for a while before she spoke.

"I found a therapist. She's in Sheridan."

"That's good. I hope it helps."

"Yeah, me too."

They finished eating and put the leftovers away. Walt stretched out on the blanket and offered Vic his hand. She took it and stretched out next to him, resting her head on his chest. They lay in silence. Vic could hear the thumping of his heart under her ear. The rhythm lulled her into a state of relaxation. Walt idly stroked her hair, running the strands between his fingers. Vic closed her eyes and felt herself drifting off. Her mind and body felt more relaxed than they had in weeks. She could feel her own breathing evening out into sleep.

"Hey, Vic."

His voice was soft.

"Hmm."

"We should probably head back."

Vic opened her eyes. She could tell by the change in light some time had passed. She sat up, feeling slightly dazed.

"You were sleeping good. I hated to disturb you."

Walt stood up and stretched his legs.

"How long was I out?"

"Couple of hours."

"Guess the nightmares are catching up with me."

Walt nodded.

"Yep. Happens. We should head back soon. Don't want to be out here in the dark just yet. But, uh, Vic, there was something else I wanted to talk to you about."

She eyed him curiously.

"Okaaay."

She drew out the word, unsure. He looked serious. He lowered himself back down next to her.

"Um...I was wondering...we've been living together for some time now and I was wondering how you felt about getting married again."

Vic swallowed.

"Are you proposing, Walt?"

He looked off in the distance and fiddled with a blade of grass before returning his eyes to hers.

"I want to marry you, Vic, if it's something you want. I know we haven't really talked about it."

She could see the uncertainty in his eyes.

"If you're asking, my answer is yes. I'll marry you."

He smiled, some of the apprehension leaving his face.

"I don't have a ring yet. I wasn't sure if you wanted one. You've never worn an engagement ring so I wasn't sure. I'll get you one if that's what you want."

She shook her head and leaned into him.

"I don't need a ring, Walt."

He kissed her for a long moment before parting. Rising, he pulled her along with him. Vic laughed when they almost toppled over. Walt brought the horses over.

"Let's head home."

Vic patted the horse and smiled.

"She really needs a name."

"Got one?"

Vic chewed her bottom lip.

"Still thinking."

"How about Horse 2?"

Vic rolled her eyes.

"Pass."

He chuckled to himself as they headed through the bush towards home.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7 Epilogue

2 Months Later

Walt's head cocked slightly. He heard the familiar sound of Vic's truck pulling up in the yard. He checked his watch. She had managed to get off on time. Her footsteps sounded across the wooden planks of the porch and she breezed through the door, backpack slung over one shoulder. She met him with a smile. Smiles were making more and more appearances on her face these days. She set her backpack aside and tossed her jacket over a chair. Walt set his paperback aside as she flopped down on the couch.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself. How was your day?"

"Pretty decent. Kind of mundane. No complaints there."

She had been back at work for a month. In that time, she had continued to talk to her new therapist who seemed to be helping her make strong strides. The darkness that had take up residence in her eyes had slowly ceded to the more energetic version of her that had existed before so much pain had descended over them. Walt wished he had encouraged her to seek help earlier. Maybe right after her first encounter with Gilbert. He wondered now if it would have reshaped a good bit of what had happened following that night.

"Are you packed?"

"Yep. Leaving first thing, right?"

"Sure. So, Cady, got some extra funding and is able to hire another deputy part time."

"Part time?"

"For now. Things have been kind of slow lately, which is good. That means it will be a little easier for the rest of us to take some time off."

"That's good news."

"So where are we going exactly?"

"Camping."

"Smart ass."

"It's not too far. Couple of hours if we make good time so there's no rush to get there. Nice flat spot with a stream and some nice views."

Vic tilted her head and considered his words.

"I never thought I'd see the day I would be riding a horse and going camping. My brothers would get a kick out of this."

Walt smiled.

"I do believe Wyoming is changing you bit by bit."

"Guess it was bound to happen."

"So did you talk to Cady about your idea?"

"I did. She liked it. I think she was a little surprised it came from me but everyone seems to be on board. Ferg was all for it. It's hard to tell what Zach is thinking sometimes. It's a purely volunteer thing to so it won't require any extra money."

His eyes shone with pride.

"I think it's a great idea, Vic, setting up a mentor program for kids through the Sheriff's department. If you need any help, let me know."

"I might take you up on that. We're going to do some flyers to send to the high school next week and get started the week after that. Also never thought I'd see the day I'd be doing something like this. It feels good, though. It feels good to be doing something positive."

He reached out and ran his hand lightly over her arm.

"Have you eaten?"

"Yeah I grabbed something earlier. What I would like is a hot shower before our little excursion tomorrow."

Vic stood up and pulled him along with her. She gave him a look.

"Game?"

Walt smiled in return.

"Always."

x

Walt lay in bed listening to the sounds of the early morning. Birds were just beginning to stir. The sun was just barely starting to cast light. He knew he needed to get up so they could get started. It was hard to find the motivation when she was curled up to his side creating such a warmth through him. She stirred slightly and her hair brushed against his cheek. He smoothed it down carefully. It had been a dreamless sleep for her again last night. For that, he was grateful. She still had the occasional nightmare but they were coming less and less. Purging her demons in more ways than one seemed to be bringing her the peace she so desperately craved and needed.

"What are you thinking about?"

Her voice startled him.

"You."

Vic lifted her face towards him.

"What about me?"

"You're sleeping better."

A smile crept across her face.

"Yeah, I am."

"I was also thinking we should really get up and get started."

Vic propped her head up and looked out the window.

"Yeah, sun's coming up."

"Yep."

"You been up long?"

"A bit."

"Should of woken me."

"I couldn't. You looked too peaceful."

He kissed her forehead before sitting up and standing, stretching out his long limbs. They dressed and had a quick breakfast. Vic tossed their duffel bags into the back of the Bronco while Walt double checked the horse trailer he had hitched up. Satisfied it was secure, he carefully led Horse into the trailer. Vic brought her horse and waited. The horse bumped her and Vic ran a hand up and down her neck calmly. Walt smiled.

"You've come a long way with her."

Vic grinned.

"I think we've come a long way together."

She gave her horse one last pat and Walt loaded the horse into the trailer. She had waited to give the horse a name, insisting it had to be the perfect name. It had come to her one evening after she and Walt had taken an easy ride close to the cabin. They had taken it slow and discussed several things. She had mentioned returning to work, talked about how her therapy had been progressing, and they had discussed how and when to get married. The sun had just started to set, casting an unreal looking palette of colors around them. Vic had pulled the horse to a stop and studied the landscape around her.

"I've got it."

Walt brought his horse to a stop next to her, looking confused.

"Got what?"

"A name."

"Name?"

"Yeah, for the horse."

"So, what is it?"

She smiled and turned her eyes to his.

"Joy."

End.

Notes: Thanks to everyone for the positive feedback and encouragement. It is much appreciated.


End file.
